


Kinktober 4

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, D/s dynamic, Dean x OC, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, face riding, no coitus in this fic, penis gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: This one was something they both had wanted to try. It turns out to be hotter than either of them expected.





	Kinktober 4

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Kinktober with prompt Gags. I apologize for nothing.  
[This is the gag.](https://www.extremerestraints.com/femdom-orgasm-denial-chastity-kit.html)

Dean stared wide-eyed at it where  it dangled from her fingers , barely noticing her smirk. 

“What’s wrong, Dean? You wanted to try this too, remember?” She tossed it onto the bed next to him and he flinched away from it reflexively. 

He continued to stare at it like it was about to bite him. She chuckled at his expression.

“Not what you expected, babe? If it’s too much for you, we can skip it,” she teased.

Dean’s competitiveness kicked in at her words and he scoffed.

“Pfft, no it’s not too much. Bring it, sweetheart,” he challenged, almost, but not quite, hiding his apprehension.

“Come here then, big guy,” she beckoned, picking the gag up off the bed and straightening the straps.

Dean sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, tilting his face up toward her and opening his mouth to accept the gag. His expression was one of determination and defiance. He was going to do this thing just to show her that he could. She smirked and slid the mouth piece between his lips. Leaning in to buckle the strap behind his head, her breasts were right in his face and she heard him inhale, breathing in her scent.

“There, how’s that feel, honey?” She slid two fingers beneath the strap to make sure it was just tight enough.

Dean gave her a “really?”-look, then raised his hands to adjust the gag. She waved his hands away and shook her head with a smirk.

“Ah-ah, no touching,” she admonished, making him roll his eyes. “C’mon, lie down, let’s see how this thing handles.” She grinned at him and patted the bed.

With a huff, Dean complied, lying down on his back and shifting until he was in a comfortable position. Very obediently, he kept his hands away from his face the whole time. Once he was still, she pulled the pillow out from under his head.

“That'll just get in the way,” she announced, tossing it on the sofa.

Getting on the bed, she straddled his hips, trapping his cock between their bodies. He was already sporting a chubby, in spite of his show of reluctance. Feeling her pussy slide along his length quickly changed that, and she felt him twitch against her. 

“Such a good boy, getting all hard for me. Too bad I’ve got other plans for tonight,” she smirked at him and rolled her hips, coating his cock in her slick.

She scooted up his body until she was straddling his chest and reached down to stroke the dildo jutting out of Dean’s mouth. 

“It’s not as big as you, but it’ll do the job I think,” she teased, getting a muffled mumble from Dean.

“Shh, don’t try to talk, sweetie. I can’t understand you anyway,” she told him sweetly, making him roll his eyes again. 

Laughing softly, she lifted herself and lined up with the dildo, sinking down on it with a sigh of pleasure.

“Mm, yes, that’s just what I need,” she breathed.

She grabbed the headboard with one hand, a fistful of Dean’s hair with the other and started riding the dildo. Her sighs of pleasure soon turned into breathy moans, then soft cries of his name when she got close to the edge. 

Dean slid his hands up her back, supporting her while she rode his face. He could smell her arousal, his cock aching to be inside her. As much as he had thought he would hate this, he found it strangely arousing, her using him for her pleasure and leaving him aching and unsatisfied. Looking up, he had a perfect view of her body and face, able to see just how much pleasure she was giving herself. She was looking down at him, her eyes just slightly glazed as she neared her peak. The sight made his dick twitch and add to the small puddle of pre-come that had collected on his stomach.

With a cry of his name, her thighs clenched around his head, and she shook with her release. He felt her slick coat his chin; her scent was all he could smell and he bathed in it, feeling lightheaded with arousal.

After what felt to Dean like an eternity of bliss, she slid off and collapsed on the bed next to him, panting and looking thoroughly content. She caressed his chest, her hand sliding almost all the way to his dick, but stopping just short. Her fingertips drew teasing shapes on his skin, so close it made him ache.

“Well. That was pretty amazing. Was it good for you?” She looked up at him, a teasing smirk on her lips.

Dean replied, but his words came out as a muffled mumble that made no sense at all. He huffed, his hips moving on their own to try and get her to touch him. She only moved her fingers to tease at his inner thigh instead.

“What’s that? I can’t understand a word you’re saying,” she said sweetly.

Dean’s groan was muffled. He had a hard time focusing on what she was saying, her fingers so close to his cock taking up all his attention. He wanted her to touch him so badly.

Finally, she brushed a single fingertip along the underside of his cock, making it twitch and add to the puddle of pre-come. Dean moaned behind the gag, hoping she would give him what he wanted.

She smirked at him, teasing, noting to herself that although his hands were free, he chose to grab the sheet rather than touch himself, letting her tease him. It sent a warm tingle through her body.

Eventually, after spending some time teasing him, she sat up, nudged his legs apart, and knelt between them. She wrapped her fingers loosely around his throbbing cock and winked at him.

“Time for your reward, for being such a good boy,” she announced, feeling his cock twitch in her hands.

She wanted to watch him fall apart from her touch, and she was not disappointed.


End file.
